buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
Name: Eve Aliases: Mother of All, Mother of Monsters, Echidna Status: Banished to Purgatory Species: Old One History During the Primordial Age, Eve was one of the Old Ones who reigned over the Earth. During this period, she toyed with humans and created many of the monsters that would last for millenia after she left the Earth for Purgatory. The first monsters she created were dragons, which were so powerful she created five swords forged in the blood of dragons that could kill them, in order to keep them from wiping out their siblings. Among the most prolific monsters she created were vampires, which she created by feeding her blood to humans. Once the three humans she chose as experiments -- Cain, Lilith, and another whose name was lost long ago -- died, their bodies rose as vampires. During the course of her history, she is also credited with having created the first werewolves, skinwalkers, shapeshifters, and other races. The first of each race became known as the Alpha Monsters. When the Old Ones lost possession of the Earth, Eve fled to the dimension of Purgatory -- where the souls of her children would go upon their deaths. She returned to Earth in 8,010 BCE alongside several other Old Ones. Her taste for destruction was not as great as the others, and while they attempted to reclaim the Earth Eve simply created more children. As such, when they were driven back Eve managed to escape and remained on Earth for ten more years. Powers & Abilities *Immortality - like all Old Ones, Eve is eternal and will live forever unless killed. *Invulnerability - Eve is immune to virtually all forms of damage. *Levitation - Eve can hover above the ground. *Possession - after weakening herself while fleeing to Purgatory, Eve requires a vessel in order to manifest on Earth. *Infection - Eve can, through a variety of means, transform a human into a monster. *Regeneration - after taking hold of a vessel, the body will recover from any wounds it had held remarkably quickly. *Super Strength - as an Old One, Eve's physical strength surpass that of virtually any other demon or supernatural being. *Super Speed - Eve's speed and reflexes are so quick that they are unable to be perceived by the human eye. *Teleportation - Eve can travel from one location to another instantly. *Shapeshifter - Eve can assume the shape of any living thing she desires. Her skill in shapeshifting is so advanced, she is virtually undetectable even by beings who can typically see through such disguises. *Telepathy - Eve is psychically linked to all of her children. *Compulsion - due to her telepathic link with her children, she is able to take over their minds and force them to act on her behalf. *Heightened Senses - Eve has highly advanced senses, especially the sense of smell. *Angelic Power Negation - as an Old One, the powers of angels cease working in the presence of Eve. Weaknesses *Phoenix Ash - this is the only confirmed weakness of Eve's. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being. Sources Eve is derived primarily from the series Supernatural, but is also inspired by details from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The image of her true form is taken from Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Category:Old Ones Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Historical Figures Category:Female Characters Category:Secondary Villains